


Max

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Post-Movie, background mako/raleigh, hinted chuck/mako, oblique mention of character death, written because i like that dog and i want him to be OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. Herc is being reassigned to lead the kaiju cleanup operations, and he can't take Max with him.</p><p>so he asks Mako to look after the dog for him</p><p>(that's it that's the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max

Marshall Hercules Hansen sat on the steps outside the Shatterdome, feeling uncomfortable in his stiff new uniform. Max sat at his side, and Herc would occasionally reach out to pet him.

Eventually, Mako appeared, with Raleigh following close behind. Herc wondered if they ever went anywhere alone these days.

“Marshal,” Mako said, greeting him with a small nod. “What was it you wanted to see me about?”

“Uh…”

He glanced at Max, then down at his feet.

“Marshal Hansen?” Mako asked, concern all over her face.

“I’m fine,” he said gruffly. A moment later he looked up at her. “I’m being reassigned,” he said. “They’re setting up an agency to deal with the aftermath of the war. They want me to run it.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s good news.”

“I’ll have to travel a lot. No real base of operations yet, y’know? So, uh, I can’t take Max with me. I wondered if you’d look after him for me. It wouldn’t be forever, just… just until things get more settled. He’s always liked you. Chuck liked you too, you know. He’d have wanted it to be you.”

Mako looked at him, searching for the right words. She glanced back at Raleigh, and knew that if she agreed then he’d be OK with it. She smiled broadly. “He’s a lovely dog. I’d love to take care of him for a while.”

Herc looked up at her gratefully. “Thank you,” he said hoarsely. “I’ll… I’ll bring him round later, with his things.” He got to his feet and reached out. “Thank you, Mako.”

“My pleasure,” she said, shaking his hand. Then he turned and walked away, Max trotting at his heels.

Raleigh took a step forward to stand next to her. “I used to have a dog when I was a kid…”

“I know,” she said with a smile. “I always wanted a pet. We moved around too much, I was never allowed one. We could send him pictures and things, let him know how Max is doing. Do you think he’d like that?”

“I think it would help,” Raleigh said. “...hey, I guess we should start looking for places that allow pets now.”

 


End file.
